


Закон отрицания отрицания (Файл 3000)

by tier_wolf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU, Cyberpunk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Genetic Engineering, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Федор Смолов умирает в 23:17 по Москве.
Relationships: Aleksandr Kokorin/Fyodor Smolov, Aleksandr Kokorin/Pavel Mamayev, Pavel Mamayev/Alyaksandr Martynovich, Pavel Mamayev/Fyodor Smolov
Kudos: 1





	1. Нравятся ли тебе хризантемы?

Досье SL Ink - 118h

Мартынович Александр Владимирович.  
Пол мужской.  
Возраст 32 года.  
Семейное положение в разводе.  
Специализация радиоаппаратура и технические средства слежения.  
Стаж работы в компании 4 года.  
Военная служба:  
01.05.2215 - присвоено звание лейтенанта (см. приложение 118-8).  
09.12.2218 - присвоено звание капитана (см. приложение 118-9).  
12.05.2219 - разжалован (см. приложение 118-13).  
Дисциплинарные взыскания 9 (см. приложение 118-14).  
18.08.2019 - комиссован приказом С172 (см. приложение 118-17).  
Политические взгляды индифферентные.  
Религиозные убеждения - отсутствуют.  
Половые предпочтения - предположительно, традиционные.  
Статус опасности для проведения операции - низкий (статус изменён согласно информации доклада H127 (см. приложение 118-21).

Файл 2999

В тридцать с лишним лет начинаешь ко многому относиться гораздо проще. Особенно, когда за спиной испорченная карьера, скатившаяся к чертям вслед за всеми служебными амбициями.  
Александра армия вполне устраивала. А вот он ее - не особо.  
С нынешней работой проблем гораздо меньше, а взаимности больше. 

Что Акинфеев гений, лишь по недоразумению застрявший в частной корпорации, понимали все. Как само собой разумеющееся принял это и Александр - лично его работа быть хорошим штатным технарем при местном светиле. Задача знакомая и максимально понятная. 

В электронике он великолепно разбирался с колледжа, за программное обеспечение взялся гораздо позже, и, возможно, это, или просто элементарное отсутствие особого таланта сделало из него толкового, но неспособного прыгнуть выше головы специалиста. Для армии хватало.  
Здесь - тем более.

Вся творческая работа сосредотачивалась в руках Акинфеева. Ему оставалось только тщательно, дотошно проверять код, указывая на недочёты, о которых Игорь и сам прекрасно знал. Александр не обижался на его мрачные молчаливые кивки в ответ на каждое замечание - в голове у Игоря вечно варилось что-то крайне далёкое от человеческих отношений, что-то явно в двоичной системе. Они не раздражали и удачно дополняли друг друга. 

Например, сегодня Игорь весь день проковырялся, латая дыры в защите, и бессовестно наорал на парочку лаборантов, пришедших изменить допуск на пропусках. Ребят перевели в новый кабинет, но весь день они не могли туда войти или выйти без содействия старших коллег. 

Поэтому Мартынович, да которого история долетела уже из третьих рук, едва выйдя в ночную смену, выкладывает перед собой две личные карточки, собираясь как можно быстрее разобраться с допусками, и не перекидывать глупый конфликт ещё и на завтра.  
Заниматься все равно особенно нечем.  
После трёх, когда все точно отрубятся, можно будет поковыряться с барахлящей криокамерой, которую забраковали местные хирурги. Мелкий ремонт электроники так и остался его успокоительным хобби, благо в огромной многоэтажной башне постоянно что-то выходило из строя. 

Коротко мигнувший красный огонек не вызывает никакого удивления. Игорь предупреждал, что не закончил возиться с системой и она может кратковременно глючить. Час сорок восемь - Александр надиктовывает время системной ошибки в электронный журнал и тянется за кофейной кружкой. 

И тут свет гаснет.  
Вернее, верхний тусклый свет так и остался включенным. Гаснут десятки экранов, до этого исправно транслировавших показатели работы системы и картинки с многочисленных камер.  
\- Игорь! - Мартынович зло трясёт рукой с коммом, но сигнал так и не появляется. Зато по экранам теперь синхронно бегут белые строчки кода. 

\- Игорь, ты видел... - он ошибается ещё раз, торопливо обернувшись к разъехавшимся створкам двери. На пороге стоит не Акинфеев.

Картинно-узкая ладонь на секунду касается сенсора, запирая двери, а потом в лицо Мартыновичу направляют дуло пистолета. Настоящего пистолета, не модного станера. 

\- Не нужно, пожалуйста, я очень не люблю стрелять в замкнутом помещении, - голос у владельца оружия оказывается на удивление мягким и мелодичным, почти сочувствующим. 

Александр взвешивает за и против. Ласковая просьба его ничуть не обманывает - этот парень выстрелит, если пообещал, об этом орут все инстинкты.  
А потом он всё-таки дёргает электрический кабель.  
Ничего не происходит.  
Не мигают экраны, не гремит выстрел. 

\- Я же попросил, - укоряет его незнакомец. - Не устраивай сцен. Система все равно уже работает от запасного генератора.  
Пистолет он почему-то опускает, а потом и вовсе выкладывает на стол, сам удобно устроившись в кресле Мартыновича. 

\- Я назвал ее сюнгику. Это значит "хризантема". Тебе нравится?

Самым лучшим выходом из ситуации было бы проснуться и обнаружить себя в пустом кабинете. Или свернуть этому неприятному "сновидению" шею, Александр уже мысленно примеривается положить ладонь на остро торчащие позвонки, открытые свободным воротом футболки.  
А потом спотыкается об этот заинтересованный взгляд, полный живого любопытства. Глаза невыразительно бесцветно-серые, но взгляд держит не хуже силовых наручников. 

\- Что делает вирус? - Мартыновичу наконец удается ухватиться хоть за какую-то внятную мысль. - Кроме того, что копирует всю систему безопасности.

Лицо собеседника озаряется нездоровым восторгом.  
\- Абсолютно ничего, - с удовлетворением осведомляет он. - Вирус копирует систему, располагает ее в новом хранилище и с новым администратором, а затем удаляет исходник. Утром ни одну дверь не заклинит, я обещаю. 

\- Невозможно, - сухо заключает Мартынович. - Игорь только сегодня...  
\- Переписал свой хитрый файервол, сквозь который мне почти удалось пробиться, - его собеседник удручённо кивает бегущим по экрану строчкам. - Поэтому мне пришлось живьём тащиться в подвал и расстреливать сервер, на котором хранилась программа. Жаль, не смог скопировать себе, наверняка, тогда она среагировала бы на взлом... Все патроны ушли на сервер, если что.

Мартынович, уже успевший схватить со стола пистолет, ничуть не поверив в сказанное, нажимает на курок.

\- Бам, - спокойно озвучивает его собеседник.

\- Если ты не можешь меня пристрелить, то как только я выйду из этой комнаты, то сообщу о взломе. В чем смысл?

\- Я надеюсь, что мы поговорим, и ты передумаешь, - острые плечи небрежно передергиваются под мятой футболкой. - Если нет, то я выпущу тебя отсюда, как видишь, запасную обойму мне прятать особо негде. 

С подозрением оглядев вытертые джинсы, Александр наконец натыкается взглядом на босые ступни с неуютно поджатыми пальцами. Пол не подогревается. 

\- Ты работаешь здесь, внутри, - озвучивает он очевидное, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Как они проморгали? Этот парень свободно передвигался по зданию, ел, спал, на досуге ковырялся в системе. 

\- Бинго, - отвечают то ли ему, то ли вирусу, который наконец закончил копирование и вывел на экраны стандартный логотип SL Ink. - Угостишь кофе или так и будешь тыкать в меня рязряженой пушкой?

Файл 3002

Ему никогда не нравилась философия боевых искусств, такая вычурная, нежизнеспособная, искажённая бездарным переводом, а потом ещё одним переводом.  
Он пропускал ее сквозь себя, ощущая только пустоту, бессмысленность словесной вязи, не имеющую отношения к реальности. К скупому движению руки, сжимающей нож.  
Его полагалось ощущать как продолжение себя. Но ведь нож никогда не был продолжением. Он - модификация, как новая функция у киборга. Он преимущество, которое нельзя принимать как данность.

За последние восемьдесят лет боевые искусства изжили себя. Позволили себя благополучно сожрать лазерным винтовкам, станерам и прочим игрушкам дальнего боя.  
Именно такими была увешана группа захвата, как ёлка новогодними шарами. 

Короткой магнитной волной бодро горящие зелёные огоньки полного заряда смело, словно ладонью.  
\- Что за херня? - растерянно вопросил один из бойцов, потрясая громоздким бесполезным уже пистолетом. 

Их было четверо, но у него был нож. 

Файл 3003

Паша засовывает под струю воды ладонь с загипсованными пальцами и подносит ко рту. Александр громко укоряюще вздыхает, сначала глядя на непросохший и снова размокающий гипс, потом на розовую воду, которую Паша с отвращением выплёвывает. 

\- Четырнадцать минут, - предупреждает он, глядя, как наручные часы в режиме таймера отсчитывают время. - Потом тебя по-настоящему хватятся.  
\- Сам знаю, - еле слышно бурчит в ответ Паша.  
\- Хорошо, а то я уже усомнился, осталось ли у тебя достаточно мозгов, чтоб считать, - Мартынович осторожно направляет струю душа на чужой загривок, и вода снова окрашивается неприятным розовым. - Хорошо, что волосы не отросли, а то отмывали бы мы тебя... 

\- Плохо, будет заметно, - снова огрызается Паша.  
\- Твой недоломанный нос все равно под волосами не спрятать, - философски отмечает Мартынович.  
Чужие шпионские игры его мало занимают, но длинную рваную ссадину за ухом он старательно протирает антисептиком, недовольно поджав губы.  
\- Меньше двенадцати минут.

Паша неловко спотыкается на ровном месте, но удержавшись за бортик ванны, неприязненно выдергивает у него из рук полотенце. 

\- Дай сюда, придурок, я тебе не буду второй раз кровь останавливать.  
Полотенце возвращается обратно к Мартыновичу, и он очень осторожно начинает вытирать торчащую дыбом челку Паши. 

Ощущение тикающего таймера никуда не уходит, но помогает сосредоточиться - армейская привычка.  
Вместо отвоеванного полотенца приходится пожертвовать футболкой. Выстирать испачканную кровью они не успевают, отправлять Пашу в его собственную комнату тоже - остаётся только напялить на него свою: футболка предательски протягивается чуть не до колен, но в ближайшее время тут всем должно быть не до этого.

\- Семь минут четырнадцать секунд.  
\- Изобретешь мне кофе на дорожку?  
\- У тебя, наверняка, сотрясение мозгов... А впрочем, изобрету, что мы теряем. 

Семь минут спустя сотрудники SL Ink наконец должны привезти тело.


	2. Вдох-выдох на раз-два-три

Досье SL Ink - 104v

Кокорин Александр Александрович.  
Пол мужской.  
Возраст 24 года.  
Семейное положение не женат.   
Специализация нейрохирургия.  
Стаж работы в компании 6 лет.  
Научные публикации:  
Нейрохирургия 36 (см. приложение 104-7).  
Имплантология 12 (см. приложение 104-8).  
Кибернетическая модификация тела 2 (см. приложение 104-9 и приложение 104-17 (отчёт о выступлении).  
Политические взгляды индифферентные.  
Религиозные убеждения - отсутствуют.   
Половые предпочтения - достоверно неизвестны.  
Статус опасности для проведения операции - высокий.

Поправка к досье 104v.  
Статус объекта нейтральный охраняемый (статус изменён согласно информации доклада D17 (информация засекречена, для обращения заполните дополнительный бланк запроса).

Файл 3009

Федор Смолов умирает в 23:17 по Москве.   
Мозг прекращает функционировать, оставляя тело на границе между тем и этим миром.

Если взять на себя труд взглянуть на показания приборов, то можно вычислить момент до секунды. Но это не имеет ни малейшего значения.   
Около получаса уходит на транспортировку... тела. 

Саша неверяще отмахивается от этого слова, убеждая себя, что оно никогда, никогда-никогда-никогда не должно прозвучать применительно к Феде. Исправить можно практически всё. Абсолютно всё — кажется ему до последнего момента. В его жизни вообще не случалось еще ничего непоправимого, не ломалось ничего такого, отчего стало бы действительно страшно.   
А Федя почему-то сломался. 

— Вы такого еще не видели, да? — поморщившись, спрашивает Паша, но обращается по какому-то недоразумению не к Саше, которого бесцеремонно задвигает себе за спину. 

Он откидывает простыню, рассматривая неподвижное тело. Никаких больше повреждений.  
Рассмотреть рану на виске им до этого момента позволяют только на снимках.

Штатный хирург устало мотает головой, признавая Пашину правоту. Такого он еще не видел за все время своей богатой практики.   
— Простенький огнестрел, раритет по нынешним временам. С близкого расстояния. Мелкий калибр.   
— Какая-то дикость, — хирург пожимает плечами. — По уровню эффективности... — он осекается, бросив взгляд на Сашу, и резко замолкает. 

По уровню эффективности выстрел в голову, даже выполненный пистолетом прошлого века, оказывается смертельным. 

Саша пытается протолкнуть воздух в легкие, но они как-то внезапно отказываются функционировать, как будто это в него самого выстрелили, безжалостно обрывая нейронную связь между телом и мозгом. Это паника. 

— Отправляйте его в криокамеру, — приказывает Паша, — с минимальными повреждениями и... 

— Мне нужна операционная, — Саша наконец отталкивает его от себя, чтобы увидеть картинку целиком, но пальцы, сперва потянувшиеся отстранить, почти сразу намертво вцепляются в чужую футболку.   
Федя выглядит как обычно. Внешние повреждения почти незаметны, если смотреть вот так сбоку. Только лицо кажется непривычно спокойным, почти растерянным. 

В гнетущей тишине не происходит ничего. Док не торопится просить о подготовке операционной. Паша не пытается отцепить от своей руки чужие ледяные пальцы, равно как и не делает никаких утешающих жестов. 

Саша закрывает глаза, задвигая подальше все ощущения, кроме навязчивого формалинового запаха, привычного для этой комнаты. 

— Я могу это сделать, — произносит он. Кажется, что произносит, но наяву слова становятся едва различимым хриплым шепотом.   
— У тебя руки дрожат, — Паша не возражает, он в принципе никогда не возражает, заранее готовый смириться с любым развитием событий, наверное, даже и вовсе откровенно равнодушный ко всему происходящему вокруг. Но он должен озвучить объективные факты. Это то ли дурная привычка, то ли часть должностной инструкции, раздел «не позволь беспокойному пиздюку натворить больше дерьма, чем возможно будет разгрести». 

Саша подносит ладони к лицу, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. Но дрожат даже не руки, перед ним плывет вся комната. Делать что-то невозможно. Не делать ничего невозможно, потому что это значило бы признать, что он уже опоздал. А он опоздал. 

Дверь услужливо распахивается перед ним, не запрашивая кодов подтверждения. Пропахшая медицинской стерильностью комната остается позади, отделенная пластиковыми створками. Почему-то от этого не становится менее страшно. 

Файл 3010

— Так мы оставляем его в коме и замораживаем тело? — без особой заинтересованности переспрашивает хирург. 

Паша пожимает плечами, всем видом давая понять, что вопрос не в его компетенции.   
Всё и без его указаний будет сделано идеально, в этой лаборатории не держат кого попало. 

А Саша может стать проблемой.   
Догнать его не составляет труда — сгорбленная фигурка в серой футболке, придерживающаяся рукой за стену. Дело даже не в великолепно отлаженной системе безопасности, которая знает о передвижениях каждого муравья в этом муравейнике. Дело не во всей этой электронной херне. Паша просто знает его на два шага вперед и чувствует лучше, чем самого себя. Чужие желания как свои. А Саша хочет спрятаться. 

У него почти-почти получается, и очередная дверь торопливо соединяет створки, отделяя их двоих друг от друга. Сашка смотрит напоследок воспаленно-сухим, совершенно невменяемым взглядом. 

Паша считает до десяти прежде, чем приложить ладонь к сенсору. Тот послушно отвечает зеленым сигналом. 

— Ты звонишь ему? — Саша вздрагивает при звуке его голоса. Торопливо сбрасывает вызов, опуская смартфон. 

— У тебя не должно быть допуска такого уровня.

— У меня есть допуск такого уровня, — забрать телефон из трясущихся пальцев не составляет труда. Последний вызов — Федору Смолову. Неотвеченный. 

— Это какая-то шутка, — Саша выглядит отсутствующим, совершенно отгородившимся от окружающей реальности, но теперь удивительно спокойным. Кажется, что сейчас он ощупает руками невесомую тюль или поверхность прикроватного столика, и окончательно убедится в не_существовании мира вокруг. 

Жаль, но вселенная работает немного не так. Обычно ей нужно помочь перестать существовать. 

Паша оставляет смартфон на столе, по-хозяйски отодвигая стенную панель, и достает бутылку какого-то алкоголя. Черт его знает, что здесь вообще хранится, но по запаху бледно-голубая дрянь сойдет. 

— Я не буду, я должен с утра...   
«Вломиться в операционную и начать по кусочкам собирать в единое целое чужие мозги, куда уж тут напиваться», — мысленно договаривает Паша. 

Прижатый к стене, Сашка отчаянно ему сопротивляется, но это похоже на возню новорожденного котенка. Всё, что не удается влить между насильно разжатых челюстей, оказывается на футболке. 

— Они должны были приехать быстрее. 

Вот это уже становится неожиданностью. Не приведи господь сейчас кому-то из лабораторных сунуться сюда. 

— И ты в таком состоянии убил бы его собственноручно на операционном столе, — спокойно возражает Паша. 

Следит за медленно сползающим на пол телом, и устраивается рядом, прихватив бутылку. 

— А разве не логично? Это ведь он охуенный хирург, а я всю жизнь вожусь с трупами. 

Бутылка моментально находит адресата, Саша жадно прикладывается к горлышку, брезгливо жмурится, а потом всхлипывает в сжатый кулак. 

В одном Паша все-таки крупно проябывается. Настоящая истерика начинается позже. 

Файл 3015

Саша просыпается часа через три после того, как вырубился. Просыпается из одного кошмара в другой, лишь на секунду успев облегченно выдохнуть. Все по-настоящему — это осознание накрывает новой волной паники, от которой невозможно даже закричать. 

Он закусывает зубами сустав указательного пальца до острой боли и перестает дышать. Где-то на другом конце города время остановилось. Пуля зависает в воздухе, не достигая цели, глохнет и растворяется звук выстрела. Если не шевелиться и существовать очень-очень тихо, то ничего страшного не должно произойти, страшное просто не сможет найти тебя. 

— Дыши, — приказывает Пашин голос. Потом из окружающей темноты появляются и руки. Предотвратить любые самоповреждения — это тоже какой-то из пунктов протокола. Паша помнит все эти бумажки наизусть, а Саша ни разу не удосужился прочесть целиком. 

Федор Смолов умер в 23:17 по Москве. 

Нет никакой временной петли, как нет и замершей на лету пули. Есть тело где-то в лаборатории, а еще Паша, заламывающий Сашке руки и невыразительно-спокойным голосом считающий для него вслух — вдох — один, выдох — два, вдох-выдох... 

Целую вечность спустя приходит пусть не спокойствие, но окончательное опустошение. 

— Я могу провести операцию, — произносит Саша, сам удивляясь тому, насколько уверенно звучит эта фраза. 

Живой человеческий капкан осторожно выпускает его, позволяя двигаться и пользоваться руками. Но, кажется, сам Саша на эти слова истратил последние силы, поэтому остается в той же позе, лишь прижимая к себе ноющие кисти. 

— А кто-то, кроме тебя, в этом сомневался? — усмехается за спиной Паша. Его присутствие теперь почти неощутимо, пока он не упирается лбом между Сашкиных лопаток. Безусловно, заебавшийся не меньше, чем все они сегодня. 

— Извини, — зачем-то произносит Саша.   
До утра ему не снится больше совершенно ничего.


	3. Состояние без изменений

Файл 3017

Они просыпаются одновременно, как идеально синхронизированный механизм.   
Наверное, на самом деле первым просыпается Саша, а уже его сбившееся дыхание провоцирует реакцию, но получается, что оба разом открывают глаза, глядя друг на друга. Саша неуверенно гладит колючий загривок, на котором, видимо, уже довольно давно и вполне удобно лежит его собственная ладонь. 

Паша встряхивается, выворачиваясь из-под его руки, уходя от этой неуместной ласки, и немного отодвигается от кровати, хотя и продолжает сидеть на полу. 

Бесится, что уснул, тут можно даже особенно не гадать. На нем какие-то другие, не вчерашние шмотки, так что есть надежда, что он сидит тут не всю ночь напролет. 

— Мне нужно...  
— В душ и пожрать, — прерывает его Паша. — А потом советоваться со своими светилами, какие имплантанты нужны, наверняка, у вас будет не всё. Ты торопишься хвататься за скальпель.   
— Кто бы говорил, — вяло огрызается Сашка, в ответ ему салютуют пистолетом. Каждый тут привык хвататься за то, в чем он наиболее хорош. 

Предложение собрать хотя бы небольшой консилиум звучит разумно. Саша обкатывает эту мысль в голове, вяло орудуя зубной щеткой. Нейрохирурги, в первую очередь, и парочка особо отметившихся парней из лаборатории, в обращении с живыми толку от них мало, но процесс соединения естественных и бионических частей будет происходить не на живом объекте, а...

«Тело», — мысленно произносит он, тупо замирая с зубной щеткой в руках. Федя сейчас тело в криокамере. 

— Чуть больше возвратно-поступательных движений — и ты будешь ближе к цели, — советует Паша. Просочившись в комнату гибким котом, он опять усаживается на полу. 

— Я собираюсь раздеться, — хмурится Саша.   
— Многие люди так делают, когда принимают душ.   
— Я вроде бы дал понять, что не собираюсь выпиливаться при помощи флакона пены для ванн.   
— А я смотрю на зубную щетку в твоих руках и нихрена не верю. Протокол, — весомо выговаривает Паша, опирается спиной о стену, и прикрывает глаза. Даже не цитирует необходимые пункты, давненько такого не было. Значит, и вправду устал. 

— Заставлять меня по-скотски нажраться — это тоже было частью инструкций? — Саша злится скорее оттого, что приходится раздеваться на глазах у другого человека. Бестолковое детское смущение выливается в желание наорать на первого попавшего под руку. Первый всегда Паша, куда от него вообще денешься.   
Никакого ответа на выпад не следует. 

Саша не знает гребанных инструкций и почему-то подозревает, что трактуются они очень двояко — обычно так, как удобнее будет самому Паше. Но он привычно доверяет, поворачивается спиной, наверняка зная, что внимательный взгляд сейчас прикован к двери или к экрану, на котором беззвучно транслируются новости, но не к его заднице. 

Все они тут немного помешаны на работе. 

– Я вчера не спросил, во что ты успел так красочно влететь лицом. Или в кого?  
– Неудачно полез в шкаф за чистой футболкой.

Файл 3021

— Ты найдешь мне того, кто в него выстрелил, — Саша практически уверен, что не имеет никакого права давать такие указания. Он — объект охраны, гипсовая статуэтка в окружении лент «не подходить, не прикасаться». Что-то по умолчанию бессловесное и подлежащее заваливанию на пол в лучших традициях старых боевиков. 

На деле всё гораздо интереснее.   
Паша согласно кивает ему, но остается сидеть, не вынимая рук из глубоких карманов. Очевидно, что процесс поиска уже запущен, просьбу можно было даже не озвучивать. 

Четыре дня уходит на изучение повреждений. В основном потому, что Саша избегает что-либо вообще изучать, никак не умея заставить себя отстраниться.   
Это Федя.   
Потом внутри перещелкивает какой-то рубильник.

Наверное, это происходит из-за Паши, который постоянно торчит с ними в лаборатории, откровенно бесится со скуки, и в определенный момент начинает давать советы. Не то чтоб он что-то вообще понимал в нейрохирургии, серьезно. Они доводят друг друга до некрасивой ссоры на повышенных тонах и до полусмерти пугают этим молоденькую лаборантку.   
А потом Сашу отпускает. 

Процесс формирования необходимой ткани занимает еще две недели, ускорять его нельзя.   
Она функциональна, как живая, но абсолютно чиста от информации. 

— У него будет охуеть какая развесистая амнезия, — озвучивает Саша, вытирая о джинсы мокрые от физраствора руки.   
— Неудивительно с простреленной-то башкой, — фыркает из угла Паша. 

Уворачивается от полетевшей ему в голову банки. Стеклопластик даже не разбивается о стену, не эффектно. 

Они говорят о возвращении Феди, как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся, хотя никто не уверен в том, что эксперимент дойдет до победного конца. Пока что — не так страшно. Не происходит ничего непоправимого, только подготовка к пересадке ткани. Но стремительно надвигается то самое или\или, которое поставит все под вопрос. 

— У меня все еще есть возможность случайно убить его своими руками, — озвучивает Саша. 

Его личный охранник давно уже гораздо больше, чем просто забавный солдатик, иногда Саше кажется, что даже его внутренний голос вечно скептично возражает ему именно Пашиным тоном. Порой это бесит до нервной трясучки. Чаще — ему катастрофически необходимо услышать эти возражения.

— Вы двое уже это делали, — Паша в этот раз совершенно неубедителен, но понимает это и сам, поэтому вытряхивает откуда-то из своих бездонных карманов сигареты, и прикуривает одну. Сашка берет ее, так и не вытерев толком руки.   
— Он это делал. А я стоял рядом. 

— Федор Смолов — господь бог, а все мы просто стояли рядом, — насмешливо тянет Паша, за что получает ощутимый пинок в голень, но не отвечает. В этом тоже преимущество быть охраняемым объектом. 

— Однажды я пристрелю тебя и заменю одним из вот этих замечательных компов.   
— Однажды ты устроишь восстание био-машин, и нас пристрелят обоих. 

Паша выглядит расслабленным и совершенно смирившимся с неизбежной гибелью в войне с технологиями. Саша решает по этому поводу не возвращать ему недокуренную сигарету.   
Некоторым тут нужнее. 

Файл 3029

Создание армии разумных киборгов невозможно, потому что требует огромных человеческих и временных ресурсов. Над Федей работает семь человек в течение трех недель. Всех их приходится снять с более перспективных проектов. 

И вся их работа идет по пизде ровно три недели спустя. 

— Сердце не выдержит, — безапеляционно объявляет Андрей. — Всё, что можно было усугубить, вы усугубили своими попытками его реанимировать, — он тычет пальцем в пару хирургов, но без особой злости.

Саша не участвует в операции по замене настоящего сердца на искусственный имплантант. От него нет толку в традиционной трансплантации, не задевающей работу с нервной системой.  
Сквозь стекло не доносится ни звука. Люди в белых халатах не суетятся, действуя размеренно — пациент мертв заранее. Для всех, кроме Кокорина. 

— Тебе не обязательно здесь торчать, — озвучивает очевидное Паша. Но пока не настаивает, сам с интересом следя за происходящим. 

— Что, увидел что-то забавное?   
— Что-то знакомое. Впервые за этот месяц. А то в твоем ковырянии в мозгах я понимаю примерно нихера.   
— Зато великолепно разбираешься в полостных операциях, угу, — Саша говорит это раньше, чем действительно вдумывается в смысл. Вскрыть кого-то ножом — та же операция в целом, выгода в том, что не нужно зашивать обратно. — Блядь, ну какой же ты больной психопат, — нелогично заключает он, растирая лицо ладонями и позволяя себе отвлечься от картинки за стеклом.

Секунда слабости не остается незамеченной, и вот его уже подталкивают к выходу в коридор. 

— Тебе стоит прогуляться.  
— Это тебе стоит пойти нахер, а я хочу остаться здесь, — Саша цепляется пальцами за стену, нелепо скользит по ней, и позволяет смять себя, ткнувшись носом в чужую кожаную куртку. 

— Я с удовольствием сходил бы поесть, но молчал об этом и берег твою тонкую душевную организацию. 

Они выкатываются из здания нелепым препирающимся комком. На самом деле Саше хочется, чтобы его увели подальше от операционной. Но уйти оттуда добровольно — сродни предательству.   
Ему все еще кажется, что жизнь Феди зависит от его постоянного присутствия рядом. Какой-то дикий выверт подсознания, пытающегося защитить себя от произошедшего. Или, может быть, пережить чувство вины. 

Здание окружено обширным садом — огромная редкость по нынешним временам, но даже кроны деревьев не спасают от запахов смога и озона. Наверное, все-таки лучше, чем воздух внутри, сотни раз прошедший через системы кондиционирования. 

Паша влезает на скамейку ногами, чтобы по-птичьи усесться на спинке. Прикрывает собой от любого, кто может следить за ними со стороны автострады. Со стороны здания делают свою работу электронные средства слежения, не подпуская никого чужого. 

Это не добавляет ощущения безопасности ни на грамм. И невозможность придвинуться хоть к чьему-то плечу усугубляет разочарование. В его сторону торчит только острое Пашино колено и идеально чистый кроссовок. Раньше на этом месте часто сидел Смолов. 

— Мудила.

Паша, кажется, прекрасно понимает, что эта лестная характеристика относится не к нему, а к Феде. 

Федор Смолов не имел права сдохнуть. Тем более так, максимально усложнив задачу восстановления тела. Твою же мать, до чего легко было бы заменить практически любые органы, но мозг это не только ткань, но и информация, которую невозможно восстановить. 

— Мой последний эксперимент протянул шесть дней после пересадки. А потом умер от кровоизлияния, — он рассматривает свои руки, задирать голову, чтобы увидеть реакцию Паши, все равно слишком неудобно. — Это была моя ошибка, остальные все сделали правильно. 

— Человек? — безо всякого удивления уточняет Паша. 

На секунду Саша теряется.   
— Нет. Мы выращивали ткань для исследования, это просто орган, а не... Это точно так же, как сейчас мы создаем поврежденную часть мозга. Просто клетки, имплантант, абсолютно пустой жесткий диск. 

Он размышляет с десяток секунд, сосредоточенно втягивая острый запах предгрозовой Москвы.   
— А если бы я и правда убил человека? Настоящего, способного думать? 

Паша равнодушно пожимает плечами где-то на периферии его взгляда. 

— Мы не проводили полноценных экспериментов с такими обширными повреждениями. Федя... Собирался сделать что-то подобное, но...  
— Но роль Франкенштейна досталась тебе. 

Саша досадливо хмурится, не до конца понимая, о чем идет речь. 

Низкие ватно-серые тучи роняют на траву несколько крупных дождевых капель, одновременно на его плечи опускается куртка, согретая чужим телом. 

Коротким нервным сигналом напоминает о себе смартфон.  
— Они закончили. Состояние без изменений.

Файл 3032

Его задача максимально проста, но растянута во времени на десяток часов.   
Соединить в одно целое живую и искусственную ткань, восстановить каркас системы кровоснабжения, очистить сосуды от свернувшейся крови. Сделать всё это безошибочно, потому что второго шанса не будет.   
Может быть, у них нет уже и первого шанса. 

Известны случаи, когда из комы выходили спустя годы, ведь правда?   
Не то чтоб у кого-то из этих счастливцев была дыра в голове. 

Первые подозрения появляются у него через два часа после начала операции. Через семь они оформляются в твердую уверенность. 

*

Паша смотрит на его испачканные кровью руки и вопросительно поднимает бровь.   
— Я закончу часа через два, — объявляет Саша. Хорошо бы присесть, но он боится, что не сможет потом снова держаться на ногах.   
Приходится все-таки стянуть латексную перчатку, чтобы принять очередную подкуренную сигарету. 

— Можешь считать, что я съезжаю с катушек. Я не первый у него в голове, — слова будто повисают в воздухе вместе с дымом. Мимо торопливо пробегает молоденькая лаборантка, Паша провожает ее взглядом — взглядом профессионального снайпера, в котором минимум человеческого интереса. 

— Судя по всему, мы говорим не о том, что Смолов тебе изменял? 

Саша улыбается дергано и болезненно. Это и правда смешно. 

— Кто-то пытался восстановить повреждения аналогично тому, что делаю сейчас я. Нет, не в нашей лаборатории, — он качает головой в ответ на очередной вопросительный взгляд. — Искусственная ткань идеально прижилась и, по всей видимости, функционировала не один год. Черт, я не могу, посмотрев на гребанные мозги, определить, сколько им лет... 

Сигарета дотлевает, опаляя теплом пальцы, и снова кто-то из мелкого персонала проходит по коридору, прерывая разговор.   
— И наша проблема в том, что... — подталкивает его Паша. 

— В том, что даже два года назад этой технологии еще не существовало.  
Саша отлипает от стены и возвращается в операционную, не дожидаясь больше никаких комментариев. Он рассказал то, что знал. Теперь кто-то другой должен подумать и усомниться в том, что он знает. 

Файл 3033

Состояние стабильное. Кома. Искусственное поддержание жизненных функций. 

Десять часов над операционным столом выматывают настолько, что хочется самому улечься в криокамеру, обрубая все возможные пути восприятия действительности.   
Но, как обычно в таких случаях, доведенная до пика усталость оборачивается каким-то лихорадочным возбуждением.   
Всегда есть замечательный вариант самому себе прописать инъекцию успокоительного, но Саша вытаскивает себя из кровати и зачем-то покидает комнату. 

Сенсорная панель реагирует на его касание с секундной задержкой, которой хватает, чтобы ощутить себя сопливым идиотом, лезущим в родительскую спальню рассказать о ночном кошмаре.   
Впрочем, надолго это настроение не задерживается. 

— Блядь, да какого хрена ты такой параноик? — Саша вскидывает руки, демонстрируя раскрытые ладони. Не то чтоб кто-то настойчиво требовал этого жеста, но направленное на тебя пистолетное дуло, как правило, располагает. 

— Мне за это платят, — усмехается Паша. Он садится в постели, тянется, чтобы отложить пистолет, из-под сползшего одеяла видна унылая серая майка. 

— Как ты это сделал? — Саша прижимается спиной к стене, как делал это сегодня днем. Ноги уже откровенно не держат. Глаза тоже начинают слипаться, как назло, ведь последние полтора часа ворочался в кровати, чего стоило спокойно уснуть там, а не здесь, подпирая стены?

— Что именно? Смог уснуть, когда на уши поставлена вся лаборатория? — все еще насмешливо уточняет Паша.   
Саша не покупается. Ему лень даже усмехнуться в ответ. 

— Дверь в моей комнате вчера. И эта дверь. Первая не должна была открыться без введения кодов доступа. Вторая не должна открываться с такой... удобной для вооружения задержкой. 

Паша негромко смеется и сдвигается, приглашающе хлопнув ладонью рядом с собой. «Этого еще не хватало», — мысленно возмущается Саша, послушно подходя и садясь на край. 

— Допустим, ты трахнул кого-нибудь из отдела безопасности, и попросил переписать допуски. Кого, кстати, там же всем заправляет Игорь, и он не мог не заметить... Впрочем, нет, заткнись, не хочу знать, просто попроси их вернуть всё, как было, иначе отец рано или поздно докопается и пристрелит тебя.

— И тебе без меня будет скучно, — все так же с непонятным удовольствием договаривает за него Паша.   
— Страшно. Мне без тебя будет страшно. 

Постель, едва ли рассчитанная на двоих, все-таки спокойно выдерживает их обоих, и Саша вытягивается на краю, пряча пальцы в рукавах халата. В комнате тепло, но только одеяло, небрежно брошенное Пашей ему на плечи, почему-то позволяет перестать мелко трястись. 

— Взрослые мальчики так не привязываются к игрушкам. Тебе стоило бы бывать в городе, возможно, познакомиться с кем-нибудь. 

Паша рассуждает об этом так легко, будто сейчас, не меняясь в лице, предложит вызвать для него пару девочек из эскорта. Ничего из ряда вон.   
Так же спокойно он когда-то воспринял их с Федей связь, о которой, конечно, узнал раньше всех. 

— Почему его не охраняли? — вопрос приходит уже в полусне, удивительно правильный, но заданный до нелепого поздно. Почему все они не охраняли Федю до того, как это произошло? — Я никуда не выхожу из этой гребанной башни, но ты таскаешься за мной со своей музейной пушкой, отпугивая всех, кого можно. Почему никто не следил за ним? 

— Потому что я — удачное приобретение твоего отца, а ему всегда было откровенно насрать на Федю? Потому что Смолов таскался в город потрахаться с кем-нибудь и был не в восторге от посторонних глаз? Еще куча причин, можем фантазировать хоть до самого утра... Он вообще хоть когда-нибудь появлялся с охраной? 

Память подкидывает сотню незначительных эпизодов, не несущих в себе толкового ответа. Федя времен их первой встречи — старшекурсник, которого Саша провожает восторженным взглядом. Сам он появляется в университете от случая к случаю, чтобы экстерном сдавать экзамены, поэтому даже издалека следить за местной знаменитостью — не его вариант. 

Когда Смолов начинает работать на его отца, то неделями пропадает в лаборатории, куда у Саши нет допуска. Так проходит более полугода, прежде чем... 

Саша становится полноценным сотрудником и совместная их разработка выливается в затяжной проект по воссозданию биоматериала. Наверное, только об этом периоде можно с точностью сказать — Федя на виду и он ходит без охраны. Впрочем, в ней нет необходимости, потому что круглосуточно маячащий рядом с ними обоими Паша справляется со всеми форс-мажорами. В том числе и с теми, которые устраивают сами подопечные... 

Ничего толкового в голове так и не рождается, кроме мысли о том, что стоило все же вкатить себе успокоительного и счастливо вырубиться в собственной постели. В какой-то момент Паша тоже перестает ждать от него ответа, обнимает где-то пониже лопаток, но значительно выше поясницы, оттаскивает от края постели. Отодвигается сам, насколько это возможно.   
Это, напрочь лишенное сексуального подтекста, действие, окончательно успокаивает, и Саша засыпает, так и не успев рассмотреть сквозь ресницы покрытое сплошными татуировками плечо.


	4. Нихрена не похоже на ад

Досье SL Ink – 109s

Мамаев Павел Константинович.  
Пол мужской.  
Возраст – информация отсутствует.  
Семейное положение – информация отсутствует.   
Специализация охранные системы.  
Стаж работы в компании 2 года.   
Военная служба:  
12.08.2215 – предположительно, присвоено звание подполковника.  
07.11.2218 – предположительно, присвоено звание полковника (см. файл по операции захвата Galaxy ND–198R).  
Достоверная информация об окончании военной службы отсутствует, доклады 109–203 и 109–311 не были подтверждены.   
Срок военной службы – информация отсутствует.  
Дисциплинарные взыскания – информация отсутствует.  
Политические взгляды – информация отсутствует.  
Религиозные убеждения – информация отсутствует.   
Половые предпочтения – информация отсутствует.  
Статус опасности для проведения операции – руководитель операции, угроза отсутствует.   
Наружное наблюдение – снято приказом 109–24E от 01.02.2119 в связи с гибелью двух агентов в течение полугода (см. приложения 109–22 и 109–23 (информация засекречена, для обращения заполните дополнительный бланк запроса).  
Участие в операции захвата Galaxy ND – достоверная информация об участии отсутствует (см. файл по операции захвата Galaxy ND–198R (информация засекречена, для обращения заполните дополнительный бланк запроса).

Файл 3037

Для разнообразия в этот раз у него получается проспать почти до десяти утра. Не дернувшись на звук пяти входящих сообщений, проснувшегося Пашу, шум воды в душевой.   
Теперь, задним числом, кажется, что правильно не стал принимать снотворное. В голове наконец проясняется. Не настолько, правда, чтобы не попытаться поискать вокруг любимые джинсы.   
Джинсов, конечно, нет, и он зябко кутается в халат. 

– Принести тебе что-нибудь из шмоток или сам продефилируешь в пижаме мимо лаборанток? Я бы выбрал второй вариант, они и так по тебе сохнут, но это их совсем добьет, – Паша замирает на пороге ванной, одной рукой вытирая волосы, другой пытаясь застегнуть ремень.   
Саша завороженно любуется на этот рассинхрон движений, пока оба действия не завершаются успехом. 

– Откуда у него пистолет? – не отвлекаясь на любвеобильных лаборанток, спрашивает он. – Не станер, не чертова плазма, а примитивная механика.   
– От меня, – честно признается Паша. Игривое настроение сметает за секунды, и вот они уже стоят друг напротив друга в тяжелом молчании. Двинуть по доске первую пешку очень легко, а что делать дальше?   
– Если бы ты хотел его пристрелить – и я даже не буду гадать, почему – то не стал бы так тупо подставляться. Тогда что это было? 

Саша обходит его кругом, как загнанный в узкую клетку зверь. Не для того, чтобы надавить, а скорее для того, чтобы успокоиться самому.   
Он касается пальцами выступающих позвонков и ведет длинную линию вниз вдоль обнаженной спины. А потом резко отстраняется. 

– Твой пистолет все еще лежит у кровати. И я в курсе, что ты и без него легко свернешь мне шею. Не то чтоб у меня было какое-то право требовать, но хотя бы ты – просто не надо мне врать, ладно? 

Паша выразительно вздыхает, передергивает плечами и, обернувшись к нему, расслабленно опирается лопатками о стену. 

– Он слишком часто таскался в город. Слишком часто запирался в кабинете с Галицким. Мне казалось, что если его еще не начали запугивать, то скоро начнут. Когда мы попытались об этом поговорить, то он заверил, что всё великолепно, а с этим мудаком они обожают друг друга и планируют запустить новый совместный проект. Нет повода для беспокойства. Он слишком много и красиво пиздел, чтобы не соврать. И я оставил ему пистолет.   
– Логично, – соглашается Саша, огромным усилием заставляя себя не натягивать рукава на кончики заледеневших пальцев. – Что было дальше?

– Пока не знаю. Но Галицкий вне подозрений. Там был кто–то, против кого мы еще не играли. Кто–то, кому нужно не купить технологию, которую вы разрабатываете, а уничтожить ее. Не вижу вокруг ни одного варианта такой самоотверженности.   
– Какие–то очередные фанатики из противников клонирования?

Объяснение кажется более чем разумным, в него вписался бы даже раритетный пистолет, если бы Паша чуть раньше не признал его своим. Но Паша отрицательно качает головой.  
– Нет, это была профессиональная работа. Просто где-то все пошло по пизде, и я найду, где. А потом найду – кто. 

Саша непроизвольно содрогается, сочувствуя пока неизвестному заказчику, которого Паша собирался искать с вот таким вот выражением лица. 

– Ладно… Ладно, – заключает он, – если мы не собираемся убивать друг друга и нихрена не знаем, то сперва найди, где остались мои джинсы. 

Кажется, шахматную партию надо было затевать с каким-то другим противником. Только – с кем?

Файл 2995

Смолов уже минут десять мечется между столом и сейфом, перекладывая туда-сюда документы. Зная, какой бардак у них с Саней обычно творится в рабочих записях, можно не сомневаться, что, во-первых, записям это светопреставление не повредит, во-вторых, Федя до утра вряд ли найдет то, что ему нужно.   
– Вернись в красивую башенку, принцесса. Не будь идиотом, здесь на тебя гораздо легче охотиться, чем там. 

– Если охотится на меня как раз корпорация, то какого черта я полезу обратно в ее логово? – Федя злобно оглядывается не него, утрамбовывая в сейф очередную пачку бумаг. Пачка сопротивляется.   
– Я не смогу торчать с тобой здесь, приоритетный объект охраны – Саня, если ты помнишь.   
– О–ху–ен–но, – прямо ему в лицо раздельно выговаривает Смолов. – Вот и вали к своему Сане в вашу волшебную башню, оставь меня в покое. 

– Не доверяешь, – удовлетворенно констатирует Паша. – Ты мне не доверяешь – и это пока самое умное, что пришло тебе в голову за последний месяц. Попробуй включить свои гениальные мозги и зайти еще чуть дальше. Кому ты не доверяешь, кроме меня?

– Пошел нахуй.   
Короткий сигнал видеофона прерывает бессмысленный спор.   
– Ждешь гостей?   
– Нет, – разноцветные графики красиво разлетаются по ковру.   
– Тогда будем считать, что эти гости мои. 

Он возвращается уже от самой двери и вкладывает в ладонь Смолова пистолет.   
– Умеешь пользоваться?   
Тот отрицательно мотает головой. 

– Вот так дергаем затвор, и всаживаем всю обойму в корпус, только не пытайся попасть в голову. Если они добираются сюда, то выметаешься через лоджию, там будет пожарная лестница. 

Смолов с каким-то новым выражением лица поднимает на него взгляд, а потом и пистолетное дуло. 

– В корпус я сказал, а не в голову, у тебя руки трясутся так, что все равно не попадешь, – Паше некогда вникать в его истерику, он разворачивается спиной и выходит за дверь, тщательно захлопнув ее за собой. 

Файл 2996

Штурмовиков четверо. Слишком много для захвата одного гражданского. Слишком много и для одного Паши, хотя на противниках нет даже облегченной брони – это их просчет, о котором кому-то наверху еще придется крепко подумать. Пост фактум. 

– Заходят как-то два морпеха в бар, и один другому говорит «Знаешь, чем отличается старая модель штурмовой винтовки West от новой CX–10?»

Четыре вышеупомянутых CX тут же оказываются направленными на него. На лицах растерянность. Гражданский без оружия – нужно ли ликвидировать или за это придется получать втык у начальства?

– Ну и чем? – наконец отмирает, видимо, самый недалекий из военных.   
– У новой модели есть такая маленькая охуенно важная деталь, которая не выдерживает магнитных волн определенной частоты, – вежливо поясняет Паша. 

Смеяться над его шуткой никто не торопится, зато все четверо почти синхронно нажимают на спуск. Издохшие винтовки не реагируют примерно никак.   
– Эту деталь вообще любят сейчас пихать во все подряд, – сочувственно произносит Паша. 

Трое солдат еще пытаются воскресить свое оружие или вытащить на свет новое, такое же бесполезное. Четвертый уже не причастен к этой суете – охотничий нож в глазнице не располагает к активной борьбе. 

Файл 2997

Он всегда старался оценивать себя достаточно объективно. И да, четверо – это слишком много. Трое – тоже. Можно выиграть скоростью, которая хорошо компенсирует разницу в росте, но три противника – это три противника.   
Теперь уже – три неподвижных тела на обочине. Но сколько на это, мать вашу, ушло времени. 

Особенно неприятно ноют выбитые суставы пальцев. 

Он возвращается в дом, вызывает лифт, торопливо шарахнувшись в сторону, когда створки неожиданно охотно разъезжаются – лифт и так стоял на нижнем этаже. В нём никого.   
Стандартная схема – заклинить створки, чтобы включилась аварийная система. Но отчаянный пинок ногой, как и удар плечом не приносят никакого результата, кроме подкатывающей тошноты. Ладно, пожалуй, не стоит воображать из себя штурмовой таран. 

Содрать цветастую кнопочную панель со стены оказывается проще. Разодрать несколько тонких проводов и вовсе секундное дело. Лифт прочно встает на первом этаже.   
На семнадцатый Паша поднимается по лестнице, шарахаясь к стенам на каждом повороте. Навстречу не идет никто. Снизу раздается приглушенная нецензурщина – кто-то из жильцов нашел сломавшийся лифт. Или сломавшихся людей. Или всё вместе.

Дверь, которую сам же захлопнул десять минут назад, он открывает магнитным ключом. В квартире тихо. Тихо и пронзительно пусто. На необжитой кухне и в большой светлой гостиной.   
Федю он находит практически там, где оставил – в спальне среди раскиданных рабочих бумаг. 

– Твою же мать! – заключает Паша, сползая лопатками по шершавой стене. 

Файл 3051

Саша сидит в коридоре, перекатывая в пальцах увесистую пластинку стекла. Между прозрачными стенками заключен образец тканей. Он таскает с собой эту находку Андрея уже неделю, не представляя, что и у кого должен спросить.   
Чужое присутствие рядом он замечает так внезапно, что испуганно дергается и почти роняет стеклянную пластинку. 

– Вы Александр. Из ай-ти отдела, – зачем-то нелепо объясняет он. Мама когда-то говорила, что это вежливо – знать по именам всех своих сотрудников, даже тех, с кем почти не пересекаешься. Наверное, она имела ввиду что-то другое, и Александр сам прекрасно знает, что он Александр. Так глупо. – Извините, – окончательно теряется Саша. – От меня что-то нужно? Подписать бумаги?

Александр–из–ай–ти–отдела отрицательно качает головой, глядя на него тревожно и сочувственно. А потом протягивает огромный стакан капучино, и приятным голосом произносит:   
– Все в порядке?   
– Да, конечно, – старательно врет Саша. 

Пластиковый стакан согревает пальцы, а кофе приятно пахнет.   
– Тогда извините, хорошего дня, – Мартынович все так же грустно кивает ему и неторопливо уходит.   
В конце коридора он сталкивается с Пашей – тот успевает на что-то резко, но еле слышно огрызнуться. 

В кофе тонны, наверное, три сахара, и Саша блаженно жмурится, чувствуя, что да, это именно то, чего ему не хватало.   
– Так это с ним ты спишь? – уже спокойнее спрашивает он подошедшего Пашу. 

Тот, неожиданно взъерошенный, растерянный и оттого забавный, выдает в ответ только незамысловатое:  
– Что?

– Его футболка. Ты таскался в ней несколько недель назад.   
– А в мире мало одинаковых футболок?   
– Я, может быть, редко выхожу из лаборатории, но я не ребенок и не идиот. Вроде, он довольно милый?  
– Пошел ты к черту, – без энтузиазма отругивается Паша. 

Настроение поднимается прямо пропорционально количеству сахара в крови. 

– Где ты уже успел, придурок? – Паша отнимает у него драгоценную стекляшку, пару секунд вертит в руках, потом равнодушно скидывает в карман Сашкиного же халата. А из своего выуживает чистый платок и начинает заматывать кровоточащий Сашин палец.

– Что ты в целом знаешь о трансплантации тканей? – нелогично спрашивает Саша.   
– Что твой палец обойдется пока без трансплантации, но это не точно, – по инерции огрызается Паша. Но поднимает на него взгляд, чтобы резко собраться. – Читал все твои статьи, но помимо них не интересовался. 

– Может быть, это и к лучшему, потому что мне нужен взгляд со стороны. Когда Андрей оперировал… 

Файл 3052

Договорить он не успевает, дернувшись под ладонью Галицкого, щедро хлопнувшей его по плечу.   
Паша делает какое-то неуловимое движение, как кошка, прижимающая уши, чтобы зашипеть. Но хотя бы молчит. В этот раз. 

– Александр, слышал, ваши исследования быстро продвигаются… Такой успех, такой успех, а то последнее время никто в вас уже и не верил. Но, знаете, вот я всегда говорил, что вы не останетесь ассистентом у Смолова, и однажды вырветесь вперед… Жаль, что это произошло при таких прискорбных обстоятельствах, однако… 

– Запрашивали данные видеонаблюдения, Сергей Николаевич? – бесцеремонно прерывает его Паша. Впрочем, не добивается ничего, кроме презрительного взгляда в ответ.   
Для Сергея Николаевича Паша – просто рядовой персонал, и Саня заранее сочувствует ему и другим недальновидным обитателям многоэтажной башни, которые попытаются пренебречь Пашей. 

Впрочем, пока всё идет явно не по плану.   
– Во сколько нам обошелся этот проджект со Смоловым? – благостно уточняет Галицкий.   
– Сто восемнадцать миллионов, – с мазохистским удовольствием выговаривает Саня. Дружеская ладонь на его плече непроизвольно сжимается. – Это только расходные материалы, пока без учета того, что пришлось использовать дополнительную аппаратуру.

– Что-то мы еще потеряем на смежных проектах, которые были приостановлены?   
– Безусловно, – с тихим торжеством подтверждает Саша. Обычно он старается не тыкать палкой в змеиное гнездо, но сегодня паршивое настроение располагает к откровенности.   
– Ничего–ничего, – с явно кривоватой улыбкой соглашается Галицкий. – Всё это мелочи по сравнению с тем, какие возможности вы для нас открываете. Я и мои коллеги сверху, – палец выразительно тычет в потолок, и Саша искренне пытается сквозь потолочные плиты разглядеть притаившийся за ними морг, – мы чрезвычайно ценим вашу работу.   
– Еще два миллиарда отлично ее простимулируют, – ладонь Саши чувствительно придерживает Галицкого за талию. 

У него за спиной Паша удивленно вздергивает брови и делает вид, что восхищенно присвистывает – беззвучно, конечно. 

Файл 3054

– Моя лаборатория, Паш. Он как будто вломился ко мне в душ, и пялился на всё, чем я там занимаюсь, – Саша закрывает лицо ладонями, интенсивно растирает виски, но мысли все равно не желают собираться в кучу.   
Зато Паша оборачивается к нему с очень заинтересованным лицом. 

– Не замечал, чтобы ты занимался в душе чем-то необычным, или я о многом не знаю?

В ответ на злое шипение он только пожимает плечами и флегматично заключает:  
– Он понял из этих видеозаписей не больше, чем из твоих мудреных отчетов. Впрочем... Как прикажешь, босс. 

Первая камера разлетается от удара вдребезги, вторая еще пару секунд мерцает красным огоньком, и тоже бессильно повисает на кишках проводов. 

Файл 3055 отсутствует.  
Файл 3056 отсутствует.   
Файл 3057 восстановлен.

Зрение возвращается к нему раньше, чем остальные ощущения тела. На секунду кажется, что тела и вовсе нет, и весь он – только оптическая часть какой–то сложной неочеловечиваемой системы.   
Потом появляется боль в кисти руки. 

– Извини, мне нужно было проверить, как пройдет нервный стимул, – голос Саши звучит растерянно и бесцветно. Или только кажется таким.   
На поднесенных к лицу пальцах выступает крошечная капля крови. Рассмотреть ее ему не дают, на запястье сразу же ощутимо сжимается чужая рука и заставляет отвести его от лица. 

– Ну ты и мудак, Смолов, – заключает Паша. У него голос очень спокойный, обычный. Значит, это не искажение, и Саня действительно звучит сейчас так вот… бесцветно. 

– Моргни два раза, если я был прав, а ты проебался, – не успокаивается Паша.   
– Пошел ты нахуй, – беззвучно произносит Федя. Ему под нос суют стакан с водой, он с трудом пьет и затем повторяет уже увереннее: – Пошел нахуй. 

– Ну, по крайней мере, меня он прекрасно узнаёт, – уже серьезным, «рабочим» тоном заключает Паша. – Сможешь вспомнить, кто в тебя стрелял?   
Саня исчезает где-то вне поля его зрения, остается невидимым и неслышным.   
Наверное, так даже спокойнее. Когда речь идет только о деле. Саню с самого начала не стоило в это впутывать.

– Смогу, – соглашается он, опуская ресницы. Паша выпускает его руку и едва гнущиеся пальцы нащупывают шероховатую ткань одеяла. Нет уж, это нихрена не похоже на ад.   
– Я стрелял. Это я сам.


	5. Когда ты способен будешь соображать, что делаешь

Файл 3059

Всё ощущается неправильно.   
Непривычно, – поправляет сам себя Саша. Не существует никакого "правильно", со Смоловым тоже всё было очень далеко от идеала, просто он уже привык, может быть даже притерпелся к тому, как оно устроено. Но это не значит, что не может быть по-другому. 

Он удерживает Пашу за запястья, сжав пальцы чуть выше, чем обрываются завитки татуировок. И сжимает коленями, отчётливо ощущая дискомфорт от упирающейся ему в бедро чужой тазовой кости.   
Словно школьница в свой первый раз, ей-богу.

Он нависает над Пашей вот так уже не меньше двух минут, беспорядочно рассматривая узор татуировки, задравшуюся майку, верёвочку на шее с разлохмаченным узелком – она скрывается под тканью, и Саша не знает, что на ней. 

Всё, что он чувствует, это спокойствие. Абсолютное, дикое, неуместное, пиздецовое спокойствие. Какого не ощущал ни разу за последние несколько лет. Или вообще ни разу не ощущал. 

Будь это Смолов сейчас под ним, его бы колотило нервной дрожью от ужаса что-то сделать не так, вызвать хоть малейшее недовольство. От мысли, что Федя взбесится и выгонит его к хуям, а потом ещё обязательно припомнит это в лаборатории завтра. Проще вообще ничего не делать самому, только улыбаться и соглашаться на любые чужие желания.

Паша может послать его к хуям с гораздо большей вероятностью, если честно.  
И Саня признает за ним это право, потому что одно дело – охрана 24/7, и совсем другое – вот это, очень личное. Но сейчас мысль об отказе не пугает, он почти с любопытством ждёт этого очень логичного "нет", чтобы убедиться, что мир не рухнет, и изнутри не скрутит привычным стылым страхом.   
Но ничего не происходит.

Он неловко переступает коленями по слишком мягкой постели, и наклоняется. У Паши светло-серые, какого-то очень банального оттенка глаза, совершенно спокойные. Он не улыбается в ответ, не выказывает отвращения, удивления, любой другой эмоции, которую можно было бы трактовать за или против.   
Они смотрят друг на друг с ожиданием, только с ожиданием, и у каждого оно – о чем-то своём. 

Собственная цепочка с кольцом, подаренным когда-то Смоловым, обидно щелкает его по носу, когда он подаётся вперёд. Приходится заправить ее в ворот рубашки. Выпущенная им рука Паши остаётся неподвижно лежать тем же, где была до. Карт-бланш, стало быть.  
Саша наконец решается, склоняется ещё ниже, и коротко целует. Безответно.

– Ладно... Ладно, это была тупая идея, если ты не хочешь... – произносит он, ощущая лёгкое разочарование. Страха нет, но не пришло и чувство освобождения, на которое он втайне рассчитывал.

– Не имеет значения, чего я хочу, – очень ровно произносит Паша. В этом тоже никакой эмоции, только сосредоточенность исследователя, отмеряющего химикаты для эксперимента. Может быть, он принесет в мир чуму, а, может быть, одно большое развесистое ничего. Это неважно, работа все равно должна быть сделана идеально.

Саня беспрекословно верит этому ровному голосу, хотя и не представляет, как можно вообще пренебречь чужими желаниями, когда всегда проще забить на свои. Но здесь речь идёт не о самопожертвовании, а об эксперименте. 

– Ты не ответил мне. На поцелуй, – цепочка снова выскальзывает из расстегнутого ворота, и Саша раздражённо отмахивается от нее, со вздохом выпрямляясь. Теперь он уже откровенно сидит на Паше, и прекрасно понимает – оба они нихрена не возбуждены.   
Допустим, это был не поцелуй года.

– Ты думаешь, я всё это только потому, что...  
– Нахуй то, что я думаю, – тем же спокойным тоном возражает Паша. – О чем думаешь ты сам?

В последний момент Саша отказывается от мысли пафосно содрать с себя цепочку, и аккуратно расстёгивает ее. 

– О том, что этот гондон пытался себя прикончить, положив на то, что буду при этом чувствовать я.   
– Это не то.  
– О том, что ты трахнешься со мной только из жалости, чтобы я не выпилился к хуям от такой прекрасной жизни. 

– Отъебись от его головы и от моей головы. О чем думаешь ТЫ сам?

До боли сжав в кулаке цепочку, Саня перебирается на свободную половину постели, и вытягивается на спине.   
– О том, какие побочные эффекты будет иметь замена тканей на искусственные, если перевалит за 60 процентов.

– И что, это настолько возбуждает, что ты решил на меня наброситься? – теперь уже в голосе отчётливо слышна насмешка, но Саша поворачивает голову, чтобы убедиться.

– Не переживай. У меня уже все упало от того, как ты строишь из себя хуева психотерапевта. 

Он закрывает глаза лишь на пару секунд, но успевает пропустить момент, когда прохладные пальцы ложатся ему на скулу, не позволяя отстраниться. Паша целует его всерьез, без подростковых предисловий, без немых предложений ответить да или нет, просто целует безо всякого подвоха, как целуют, когда хотят доставить удовольствие себе и другому.   
Самое потрясающее, что вообще есть в нём, это чистота эмоции, всегда один цвет, ничем не замутненный, без искажающих его оттенков. А потом другой. Но никогда не клубок из спутанных разноцветных ниток, как ощущаются собственные чувства.

– Это доплата за услуги психотерапевта.  
– Не слишком дёшево берешь?  
– Я соглашусь ещё пофлиртовать с тобой, когда ты будешь способен соображать, что делаешь. И не навредить самому себе.   
– Тогда выметайся из моей постели, мудила.

– Эй, – Паша останавливается у самой двери, с недоумением обернувшись к нему. Не злится, судя по лицу. – Спасибо, – искренне произносит Саня.   
В ответ – только насмешливое фырканье и шелест дверных створок.

Идиотский вечер.  
Но почему-то наконец становится гораздо легче. Попускает даже та мутная боль от предательства Феди, которая всё плескалась внутри ядовитым осадком. 

Он собирается положить цепочку с кольцом на тумбочку, но задумчиво раскачивает в руке, снова сжимает в ладони, и так засыпает.


	6. Кто наблюдает за наблюдателем

Файл 3061

Вечер выходит совершенно бессмысленным и бестолковым, теряется где-то между заполнением отчётов и мелкой руганью с отделом снабжения. Взамен "сломавшегося" сервера (один господь знает, чего же стоило Мартыновичу не показать никому останки в хламину расстрелянного шкафа) Игорь как будто бы решает собирать космический батискаф. Все списывают это на очередной приступ параноидальных настроений, которые Акинфеева и раньше периодически посещали. 

Только Александр в курсе, что причина паранойи вполне реальна – конкретно сейчас она копается в ноутбуке Кокорина, до этого аккуратно перелопатив всю лабораторию.

Времени достаточно, и Александр берется за ремонт доисторической микроволновки, сохранившейся, судя по непрезентабельному виду, ещё со времён, когда рабочие закладывали фундамент башни и пытались где-то разогревать свои пайки.   
С этим проблема, потому что своенравная железка красиво светится и крутит пустую тарелку, но не греет ничерта.   
Мартынович закапывается в нее с чувством глубокого облегчения – абсолютно понятный конструктор и никакой необходимости общаться с людьми.   
Если не удастся пересобрать, то можно втихаря выбросить, не заполняя четыре бланка на утилизацию, как положено по стандарту работы с оборудованием. Просто отлично.

Когда Паша заканчивает со своими поисками истины, и наконец заявляется к нему, микроволновка исправно крутит чашку с молоком, а Мартынович следит за ней, почти не моргая – закипит и придется потом отмывать все внутренности.

– Кофе нет. Акинфеев взбесил снабженцев, и нам не выдают не только его драгоценные детали, но и мой драгоценный кофе. Будешь растворимый шоколад?

Паша бурчит что-то утвердительное, со скрипом заваливаясь на постель, удобно и непротокольно расположенную в каморке для ночных дежурств. Скрипит, конечно, ветхая пружинная сетка, но и сам Паша производит не более бодрое впечатление. Но кофе действительно нет.

Молоко наконец нагревается, но не успевает запузыриться опасной пеной, и Александр с чувством удовлетворения всыпает туда сразу три ложки серого порошка. Вся таблица Менделеева, для детей старше трёх лет.

Паша на его кровати пытается то ли уснуть, то ли умереть, улегшись на бок верхней половиной себя, но бросив ноги на полу в недостянутых растоптанных кедах. 

Глядя на него, всегда слишком сложно помнить, с кем имеешь дело.   
Иногда Мартыновичу вообще кажется, что это не живой человек, а какая-то любопытная тварь из страшных английских сказок, прибившаяся к людям, чтобы забавляться наблюдением за ними. 

Кто наблюдает за наблюдателем?  
Александр встряхивается, сбрасывая наваждение, и неловко царапая ложкой по боку чашки.   
Во всяком случае, приручил эту тварь не он, а мальчишка Кокорин, хорошо бы еще, чтоб не себе во вред...

Паша вопросительно глядит на него из-под ресниц:  
– Специфические навыки готовки.   
– Я делал так для дочери, – поясняет Александр.   
– Старшей или младшей?

Вопросец с подвохом в духе "мы знаем про тебя абсолютно всё".   
Александр одной рукой подхватывает на предплечье чужие костлявые лодыжки и закидывает на постель.   
Паша тут же собирается во взъерошенный клубок. Похож на тощего злого вороненка, которого вышвырнули из гнезда.

– Для старшей. Не пытайся казаться большим дерьмом, чем есть. Я видел, как ты гонял мяч на лабораторном этаже с мальчишками Андрея, пока сам Андрей не вышел на вас на всех наорать.

Шоколад удается не разлить, вопреки всем резким телодвижениям, и Мартынович торжественно вручает Паше чашку.

– У тебя сын их возраста?  
Вопрос на грани фола. Всё, что они делают в этой комнате – на грани фола, вообще-то.   
– Дочь, – неожиданно ровно признается Паша.   
Не то чтоб кто-то вообще рассчитывал на ответ.

Узкая ладонь жёстко останавливает следующую реплику, Мартынович цепляется за взглядом за незамысловатый крестик, прорисованный на тыльной ее стороне.   
– Чем меньше ты об этом спрашиваешь, тем больше у тебя остаётся шансов жить долго и счастливо. 

Безусловно, все хотят жить долго и счастливо, но, кажется, и в самого Александра вселилась какая-то бесстрашная тварь, полная любопытства. 

– Что будет с пацаном? С Кокориным. Когда ты найдешь то, что ищешь, в его бумажках. 

Паша теперь смотрит на него уже с искренним недоумением.   
– Ничего. Сменится руководство и источники финансирования, придется убрать некоторых особо активных и упёртых как питбули, вроде твоего Игоря. Не смотри на меня так – "убрать" значит уволить с выходным пособием и отличными характеристиками, а не пристрелить в уборной. Твой "пацан" ничего и не заметит, он вообще подписывает бумажки, не глядя, пока не суются в его работу. 

– Слишком красиво звучит. У него в голове все данные по этому гребанному исследованию, и никто даже не собирается приставить к ней пистолет?

– Все данные есть только в голове у Смолова. Но, как ты прекрасно знаешь, приставил пистолет к его полоумной башке вовсе не я.

– Это сейчас, – недоверчиво дёрнув плечами, Мартынович сам наконец садится на кровать. – А если тебе прикажут сверху?

Тихий глухой смех возвращает схлынувшее было ощущение инфернальности.  
– Я и есть верх, который приказывает, кого пора пристрелить.

Паша изгибается как кот, чтобы поставить пустую чашку на пол, а потом вдруг ложится, устроившись загривком на бедре Мартыновича.   
Смотрит ему в лицо долгим выжидающим взглядом.   
Спихнуть бы его сейчас на пол, такого самоуверенного, но Мартыновичу всерьез интересно, что дальше. 

Несколько секунд не происходит ничего, потом Паша успокоенно вздыхает.  
\- Я слушал его на конференции три года назад. Мы слушали. Неформальная комиссия из шести человек. Саша усыпил к чертям их всех. Он вообще-то ужасный рассказчик, хотя, если уметь слушать, то рассказывает потрясающие вещи... Мы следили за ним около полугода. Не то чтоб меня слишком к этому привлекали - я нихрена не смыслю в хирургии. Они тоже нихрена не смыслят. Мальчишка гений, уникальный талант, поэтому я оказался здесь, чтобы следить за ним изнутри.

\- В чем смысл？Ты все еще не разбираешься в хирургии, не проще ли было внедрить кого-то хирургом или лабор... Ах, черт, ну конечно, вы внедрили, о чем я вообще.

Паша насмешливо кивает ему в ответ, и продолжает, словно его и не прерывали.  
\- Это был военный проект. Изначально. У меня ушло две недели, чтобы понять, что исследования бесполезны для того, чтобы штамповать бессмертных солдатиков. Я написал об этом отчет. А через три дня нажравшийся в хламину Смолов рассказал, что это возможно.

\- И ты не написал об этом отчет.

\- И я. Не написал. Об этом. Отчет. 

В свете трех огромных мониторов - все равно тусклом и прохладном - у Паши совершенно дикие светлые глаза. Будет совсем не удивительно, если он сейчас выудит из кармана пушку и пристрелит Мартыновича, как опасного свидетеля.   
Но между ними уже установилось какое-то иррациональное доверие - сложно объяснить, когда и почему.   
Словно выставляешь на пороге день за днем блюдечко с молоком, а потом находишь змею, свернувшуюся на этом пороге. Мартынович криво усмехается, глядя на пустую чашку.

\- Нам урезали финансирование в десяток раз, потому что непригодная для армии технология интересует уже совсем другие, менее солидные структуры. Но все отъебались от этого проекта, и он стал моим. В то, что его можно использовать для армии, сейчас верит только Галицкий. Но от просто богатый придурок, который надеется разбогатеть еще больше, и не более того. 

\- А ты？- прерывает его Мартынович. С Галицким все и так понятно, а вот чего добивается сам Паша, поставивший свою жизнь под вопрос ради... того, чтобы не дать военным хапнуть новую разработку？Многовато человеколюбия.

\- А я？- Как будто всерьез задумывается Паша. - Знаешь, чем занимаются все эти придурки, сидящие в роскошных кожаных креслах？Помимо подписи тупых приказов？Играют в войну. В красивые компьютерные игрушки, где новых солдатиков можно легко купить, если сломал старых. 

\- А ты, вероятно, всегда предпочитал стратегии？- усмехается Мартынович, прекрасно зная, сколько трупов и в каком виде осталось у дома Смолова.

\- Головоломки, - спокойно исправляет Паша, - я всегда предпочитал головоломки.


	7. Мечтают ли электроовцы об электрособаках

Досье SL Ink - 79k

Смолов Федор Михайлович.  
Пол мужской.  
Возраст 31 год.  
Семейное положение не женат.   
Специализация нейрохирургия.  
Стаж работы в компании 8 лет.  
Связь с объектом Смолов Михаил Андреевич – достоверно не подтверждена (результаты генетической экспертизы в приложении 79k-18).

Статус опасности для проведения операции - высокий.  
Статус опасности объекта подтверждён по данным отчёта 53e-14 – сохраняется высокий статус.

Файл 3073

В пятницу ближе к десяти утра у Смолова начинается жар. 

– Мы ведь можем его оттуда вытащить? – Саня тянется коснуться пальцами маленькой фигурки на экране, но в последний момент приходит в себя и отдергивает руку.  
Встрепенувшийся было Паша небольно, но до обидного неожиданно получает от Мартыновича по лодыжке и захлопывает рот.

– Можем. А мы точно этого хотим? – у Мартыновича вообще-то очень приятный и неожиданно мягкий голос, от его габаритов не ожидаешь такого сочувственного тона.

Саня тоже покупается, в недоумении морщит нос и сосредотачивается на своих нервно переплетённых пальцах.  
Врываться в запертую изнутри лабораторию и вытаскивать оттуда Федю силой он уже не хочет, но и сидеть просто так не готов. 

–Давайте спросим у него самого, какого хрена, вот и все дела, – заключает Паша.   
На растрезвонившийся смартфон Смолов на удивление все же реагирует.   
Конечно, посылает их всех, но хотя бы уведомляет, что сам себе готовит какую-то хитрую сыворотку. 

Мартынович успевает подсунуть Сане здоровенную чашку какао, а Паше – не иначе из особой мстительности – размороженный банановый круассан. Злосчастную микроволновку точно надо когда-нибудь уже доломать.

– Мы можем просто следить за ним отсюда, ничего страшного ведь не происходит, – успокаивает их Мартынович.   
– Если не считать твоих кулинарных экспериментов, – еле слышно бурчит себе под нос Паша. Его цель – не обидеть Мартыновича, а насмешить Саню, который застыл гипсовой статуей, глядя на экран.  
Не помогает один хрен.

У Саши бледное-бледное сосредоточенное лицо и он избегает смотреть на что-либо, кроме картинки на мониторе.  
– Когда я готовился к операции... Я искал его медицинскую карту. Знаешь, всякая стандартная ерунда – аллергены, реакция на анестезию. Не нашел ничего в наших архивах. Попросил Андрея тряхнуть базу медицинского центра для персонала. И там – тоже ничего. Как будто бы он никогда не болел, не сдавал анализов, черт, да просто не существовал.

Мартынович замирает, позволяя забыть о своем присутствии. Но проблема не в нём. Просто слишком невовремя – Паша собирался притормозить с этими сведениями до разговора с самим Смоловым. Не срослось. 

– Я нашел его карту... У меня есть копия, – признается он, сосредоточенно растирая пальцами переносицу.   
Придурок Федя. И как ты теперь собираешься выкручиваться?

Файл 3074

В воскресенье Пашу выдергивают из постели прямиком в какое-то сумеречное омерзительно-расстрельное утро. Вежливые секьюрити Кокорина-старшего со сдержанной брезгливостью рассматривают его драные джинсы и мятую майку, пока лифт неторопливо поднимается на один из верхних этажей. 

– Симпатичная рубашка, – сонно цепляется к одному из них Паша. Его игнорируют. Красивые вышколенные куколки, слишком скучно даже выводить их из себя. 

Каждый раз, поднимаясь в этот кабинет Паша лениво обкатывает в голове одну и ту же мысль: как же Сане удалось не сломаться среди этих пластмассовых Барби и зашуганных до трясущихся рук секретарш? Как он остался таким живым – иногда слишком тихим внешне, но тогда ещё более живым внутри – мальчишкой, способным чувствовать, думать, спорить?

В мире существовали придурки вроде Галицкого, которые вызывали раздражение.  
И были другие, такие, как Кокорин. Вызывающие желание пристрелить на месте. 

– Халлоу, босс, давно мы не проводили рабочих совещаний, правда? Вот и я тоже подумал – отличное утро для встречи, а тут как раз твои парни...  
– Заткнись, – тяжело роняет в его сторону Кокорин. 

Паша выразительно откидывается на стуле, показывая, насколько бьёт его в самое сердце это требование молчать. Две стальные ножки отрываются от пола, другие две с омерзительные скрипом царапают паркет. 

– Я не видел отчёта по Смолову.

– Правда? – удивляется Паша. – А мне казалось, что я его написал. Может, он завалялся где-то у меня в столе? Хотите, вместе поищем?

– Что ты себе позволяешь, ублюдок?  
Здоровенный кулак впечатывается в стол в опасной близости, но Паша перестает раскачиваться на стуле, и подаётся вперёд, ещё ближе к этой красноречивой угрозе.

– Если вы мне расскажете, кому продали Смолова, то его простреленная башка останется главной нашей проблемой. А если не собираетесь рассказать, то подумайте ещё непростреленной своей – если Смолов случайно сдохнет, то самым ходовым товаром станет ваш сын, не кто-то иной. Это, блядь, сойдёт за отчет с аналитикой или мне нарядиться в клоунский костюм, как те идиоты за дверью, и повторить его в письменном виде?

Поднимаясь в кабинет к Кокорину, Паша каждый раз тешит себя надеждой, что того наконец хватит инфаркт прямо посреди разговора.   
Но и сегодня, к сожалению, снова – нет.

Файл 3077

Избавившись от назойливого начальства, он понимает, что за это время благополучно проебал Федю. Лаборатория пуста.

Впрочем, эта пропажа быстро находится в комнате у Сани – они двое сидят, уткнувшись в планшеты.   
– Эй, будешь с нами? Мы на скорость перепрограммируем этих андроидов, – Саня вскакивает ему навстречу, торопливым щелчком пальцев подзывая третьего робота-уборщика.   
Паша получает в руки планшет, придирчиво взвешивает его. Металлический корпус и оргстекло – неплохо, но все равно достаточно хрупко. 

Отшагнув назад, подальше от Сани, он с разворота сносит уборщику "голову" ударом ноги – теперь уже армированные ботинки, после утреннего совещания забежал переодеться.   
– Хорошая штука, если бить по загривку, – Саня с разочарованным стоном принимает обратно целый и так и не использованный планшет.  
– Ты даже не попытался!

– Это потому что он просто тупой солдафон, – едко вворачивает Федя. Его робот разворачивается и укатывает куда-то прочь из комнаты.

– Не всем же быть такими красивыми и сообразительными, как ты, – Паша как специально, чтобы взбесить, садится на диван рядом с ним, а не со стороны Сани.   
Смолов утыкается в свою планшетку, изображая бурную деятельность, но уголки губ все равно неудержимо ползут вверх.   
– Кажется, я соскучился даже по тому, какой ты придурок. 

– Что он сказал? – неожиданно прерывает их Саня. – Ты проторчал всё утро у отца, что он сказал?

– Ничего нового, – вот это уже как-то слишком похоже на перетаптывание по горячим углям, и Смолов мог бы не пялиться так выразительно, мешая врать, паршивое утро, – Феде предлагают поучаствовать в стороннем проекте, это принесет вам дополнительные деньги, эту историю перетирает вся лаборатория с первого моего дня работы здесь, едва ли сейчас что-то продвинется, но он просил пробить по базе пару людей...

– Я понял, – напряжённо кивает Саня. – Теперь я научился проводить операции такой же сложности, и двое мы уже не нужны. Можно оставить одного, допустим, меня, из сентиментальности. 

– Допустим, ты слишком передергиваешь, эй, – Саня успевает увернуться от его ладони и выскочить за дверь. Впрочем, Паша и не пытается его догонять. Не удерживать же его силой в самом деле. 

Мартынович отзывается после первого же гудка.   
– Если мальчишка идёт к отцу, то заблокируй его в лифте. Нет, ему туда не нужно, не сегодня, блядь. 

– Что он рассказал тебе на самом деле? – у Феди пустое и отстраненное выражение лица, с темными кругами вокруг глаз и неожиданными скорбными складками в уголках рта. 

– Что не мое собачье дело, кому он продал тебя со всем дерьмом.

– И что ты сказал ему в ответ? 

– "Гав-гав".

Смолов смеётся громко и истерически, пытаясь заткнуть себя ладонью, но все равно давится этим неудержимым смехом. 

– А я давно говорю, что ты вконец ебанутый, – наконец кричит он вслед уходящему Паше. Но тот не оборачивается, торопливо набирая номер:  
– Куда пошел Саша? Хорошо, повиси на проводе, и говори мне, если он двинется с места...


	8. Суперпозиция состояний двух систем

Файл 3089

Саша достает его из кармана совершенно машинально – лабораторный кусочек стекла с заключённым между стенками препаратом. Порезанный об него палец как будто бы снова фантомно саднит, хотя Паша тогда заставил промыть его антисептиком, и уже не осталось толком даже царапины.

– Что такое? – Федя отрывается от своих пробирок, которые, кажется, все равно собирался спихнуть в утилизатор.   
У них обоих сегодня работа не клеится. Наверное, нужно было просто разойтись по разным комнатам и не бесить друг друга. 

Первый порыв – спрятать стекляшку в карман и отрицательно помотать головой. Он всегда первый – именно такой. Меньше телодвижений – меньше недовольства, в итоге удается сохранить хотя бы слабую иллюзию пасторальных отношений со Смоловым.   
Гениальный учёный и его очень-очень-очень хороший мальчик. 

Только вся пастораль уже пошла по пизде. 

Она как-то выживала, пока Смолов изменял ему, а Саня позволял считать себя идиотом. Как-то выкарабкивалась из ежедневных раздраженных придирок.   
А потом бамс – словно лопнул здоровенный мыльный пузырь, обдавая холодными мокрыми брызгами.

Он осторожно, без резких звуков, выкладывает стекляшку на стол, словно раскрывает последнюю карту в покерной партии.  
– Это твоё. 

Федя торопливо смахивает ее на ладонь, с недоумением рассматривает.

– Когда Андрей делал операцию, он увидел это. Серийный номер имплантанта. Я попросил вырезать мне на память, раз уж мы все равно заменили его на новый. Думал, отдам Паше, чтобы он начал копать по этому номеру, с какими таинственными торговцами органами ты успел связаться... Но не понадобилось. 

Ладонь Феди сжимается, и Саша вздрагивает, сам в мельчайших деталях запомнивший за это время острый край стекла. 

– Вы с ним спали? – с показным равнодушием произносит Федя, глядя куда-то в сторону окна. Там закатно розовеет искусственное голографическое солнце, за которым на самом деле скрывается сплошная бетонная стена. 

Саша не понимает, чего от него хотят. Разговор был совсем не об этом. 

– С твоим замечательным игрушечным солдатиком, вы с ним трахались? – повторяет Федя. Стеклянная пластинка со стуком падает в утилизатор. 

– Да, – зачем-то врёт Саша.   
И теперь это уже не мыльный пузырь, а ледяная волна, сшибающая с ног. 

Дверь за его спиной успевает захлопнуться прежде, чем об нее что-то с грохотом разбивается. Потом ещё. И ещё. 

Пока Смолов остаётся крушить лабораторию, он медленно идёт по коридору, машинально пытаясь натянуть рукава на заледеневшие пальцы. 

От мысли, что он сам только что все окончательно пустил под откос к горлу подкатывает совсем неиллюзорная тошнота. 

Он никогда бы не перепутал: к Феде – это любовь, к Паше – привязанность совершенно иного толка. Только не получается больше втиснуть себя в эту любовь, в маленький картонный ящик, когда вдруг разрешили, помимо блядской любви, видеть самого себя, чувствовать себя, хотеть самому, быть собой, обычным собой – и не бояться, и не вызывать разочарования.  
Кто тут ещё для кого игрушечный солдатик, а?

Паши сегодня нет в своей комнате, но Саня и не уверен, нужен ли он ему сейчас.   
Он стягивает наконец лабораторный халат и кроссовки. Не раздеваясь, заворачивается в одеяло, трётся щекой о жёсткую подушку, привыкая к чужому, но знакомому запаху. И вырубается через несколько секунд, как будто этим слабым протестом его смело окончательно, просто отключило от сети. 

Файл 3090

Паша возится, никак не умея удобно устроиться на его плече, проезжается по скуле обросшей макушкой – уже не колючий наощупь, но Мартынович оставляет эти приятные наблюдения при себе.  
Наконец, Паша успокаивается, бесцеремонно выкладывает прямо на его грудь смартфон и проецирует с него маленькую голографическую доску. 

– Я произвел настолько плохое впечатление, что теперь мы начнем с самых азов?

– Я с первой встречи понял, что обаяния в тебе больше, чем мозгов, и не перестаю благодарить за это всех адских тварей, – Паша даже не утруждает себя рассмеяться над его шуткой. У него очень сосредоточенное лицо, в целом Александр не отказался бы, чтобы в его постели лежали с каким-нибудь другим лицом, но выбирать не приходится. 

Голограмма крутит трехмерный значок SL-Inc.   
– Что тебе рассказывали об основателях корпорации? 

Александр пожимает плечами, походя тряхнув недовольно зашипевшего Пашу. 

Тонкие пальцы недовольно смахивают логотип в сторону, и вместо него возникает фото.  
– Смолов старший. Тот самый человек, который подарил названию начальную S, а потом продолбался, вынужден был продать половину акций Логинову-Кокорину (кстати смена фамилии так и не обманула налоговую полицию), превратив компанию в веселенькое SL.

Следующие файлы Паша уже раздражённо перелистывает двумя руками.  
– Допустим, отмотаем время на тридцать лет назад. Наш герой ещё не успел всё просрать. Он преуспевающий бизнесмен и один из ведущих учёных своего поколения. Кроме того, у него рождается сын. 

– Федя, – в затянувшейся паузе подсказывает Мартынович, всё-таки аккуратно ероша кончиками пальцев чужой висок. Ощущается приятно...

– Федя, – с какой-то странной интонацией соглашается Паша. – Лет восемь они живут совершенно счастливо, не считая ухода матери, которая умудряется отсудить у Смолова добрую треть его капитала, хотя и бросает ребенка. 

Картинка меняется сначала на улыбчивого мальчика с темными волосами, потом на рентгеновский снимок. 

– В восемь лет Феде ставят диагноз фибродисплазия. Довольно редкая генетическая штука, один случай на три-четыре миллиона человек. Окостенение мягких тканей организма. Всё, что было случайно повреждено, превращается в кости, воспалённые связки перестают функционировать и превращаются в кости, организм не может толком включить иммунитет и просто цементирует всё, что кажется ему проблемой.

Паша продолжает равномерно листать рентгеновские снимки, когда их число переваливает за полтора десятка, Мартынович бросает считать.   
– Как ты думаешь, чем занялся наш гениальный хирург в первую очередь?

– Попытался оперировать, – без особого удовольствия подаёт реплику Мартынович.   
– Бинго! – у Паши на лице тоже минимум триумфа. 

Следующее фото – мальчик в инвалидной коляске.   
– Попытался оперировать болезнь, в которой каждая операция вызывает ещё более острый рецидив. Он ведь был не совсем идиот, и понимал, что делает, – голос Паши даёт отчётливо понять, что идиотом Смолов всё-таки был. – Замена повреждённых тканей на искусственные – рациональный выход. Только чтобы создать совместимую с органом новую ткань, нужно взять исходники этого же органа. С этой же поврежденной ДНК. 

Попытавшись повернуться на бок, Александр чуть не роняет импровизированный экран.   
История, конечно, безусловно образовательная...

– Но вот же твой Смолов-младший ковыряется на сорок втором этаже, собирая очередного собственного голема... Значит, старикану удалось переписать ДНК, на то он и светило своего времени, или как ты там сказал.

Паша выворачивается из-под его руки, чтобы заглянуть в лицо все тем же сосредоточенным испытующим взглядом.

– Не удалось. Мальчик умирает в тринадцать. 

Выдержать зловещую паузу Паше удается секунды две, а потом он снова обессиленно падает на кровать, пытается свернуться в клубок и тычется острыми коленями Мартыновичу в ребра. 

– И что тогда? Таинственный самозванец? 

– Я уже говорил, что у тебя совсем нет мозгов? – очень скучным тоном уточняет Паша. – Никаких самозванцев. У Смолова было почти пять лет, чтобы разработать технологию переноса сознания. Над которой он – заметь – работал задолго до этого. Так появляется "Федя". Абсолютно искусственно созданное живое существо с чистеньким ДНК и чужими мозгами. Которое мы, ты, я, всякие придурки в кабинетах наверху, просто проебали. Пятнадцать лет он спокойно растет, учится, отлично функционирует, и даже продолжает отцовские исследования. 

– Благодаря чему и вляпывается в какое-то дерьмо...  
– Благодаря чему и вляпывается... 

На экране появляется студенческая фотография Феди.  
Паша коротким движением указательного пальца дорисовывает на ней небольшие рожки.   
– А потом этот сверхчеловек уничтожает собственные разработки и пускает себе пулю в голову. Да, этот мудак не собирался тогда сбегать с бумагами, он просто сжёг все к хуям. Стёр файлы, уничтожил записи и обезвредил сам себя. 

Большой палец стирает импровизированные рожки и на их место дорисовывает довольно косой нимб, который придает молоденькому Смолову окончательно фривольный вид. 

Рядом высвечивается фотография Кокорина. 

– А потом твой мальчишка начал копать, и доказал всем, что сам сможет воспроизвести эту технологию, рано или поздно. Просто откроет ее заново, если дать ему хороший стимул. 

– Снова – бинго. И лучше бы он все это время ровно сидел на заднице, – совсем унылым тоном заключает Паша. 

Палец, с сомнением повисев над фотографией Саши, дорисовывает ему два острых кошачьих уха, а потом ладонь накрывает экран смартфона и голограмма пропадает совсем. В комнате становится неожиданно темно. 

– Иногда я думаю, что проще было пристрелить их обоих. 

– Ты говорил, что это больше не военный проект... – напоминает Мартынович.   
Выложив наконец все свои открытия, Паша охотно подставляется под пальцы массирующие загривок, и больше не шипит в ответ рассерженным кошаком.

– И повторю это ещё раз. Тут чей-то гораздо более частный интерес, нужно только докопаться и...

– Спать. Тебе нужно спать больше четырех часов в сутки, – смартфон со своей груди Мартынович бесцеремонно смахивает куда-то в постель, позволяя Паше устроиться со всем комфортом.

– Федя... Он... Помнит все воспоминания того мальчика? Помнит, как был ребенком? 

– Хотел бы я сказать, что понятия не имею, что творится у него в башке, но, к сожалению, слишком уж близко знаком с ее содержимым...

Когда Паша вырубается, Мартынович осторожно выбирается из-под него, и уходит к призывно и успокоительно светящимся мониторам. Не то чтоб у него была фотографическая память, но лицо улыбчивого младшеклассника невозможно выкинуть из головы.  
Башня корпорации живёт своей тихой ночной жизнью, и где-то в ней, вместе с ней, продолжает жить ненастоящий мальчик Федя Смолов, формально мертвый уже минимум два раза.


End file.
